1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory access apparatus, in particular, to a memory access apparatus and a display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electronic systems all need memories to store data, and thus dynamic memories with a large capacity, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), are frequently used. However, such dynamic memories have a complicated accessing action, and generally, more than one electronic device (referred to as client hereinafter) in the same electronic system requires accessing the dynamic memory. Therefore, when a plurality of clients needs to access the dynamic memory simultaneously, a buffer must be disposed corresponding to each client for assisting the access action.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional memory access apparatus 100. Referring to FIG. 1, clients 130, 140 in the memory access apparatus 100 intend to perform a writing action for a dynamic memory 110. Since two writing actions cannot be performed on the same dynamic memory 110 at the same time, the clients 130, 140 respectively write the data in corresponding buffers 131, 141. A memory management unit 120 detects whether the dynamic memory 110 is idle or not. Once the dynamic memory 110 is found to be idle, the data temporarily stored in the buffers 131, 141 is sequentially written in the dynamic memory 110.
In addition, clients 150-180 intend to read data from the dynamic memory 110. Similarly, the dynamic memory 110 does not support reading data by so many clients simultaneously, and thus, the memory management unit 120 pre-fetches the data to be read by the clients 150-180 when the dynamic memory 110 is idle, and stores the data in buffers 151-181. Once the clients 150-180 need to read the data, they simply read the data in the corresponding buffers 151 -181.
As can be known from the above that, the memory access apparatus 100 should dispose buffers corresponding to the number of clients, and as a result, the conventional memory access apparatus 100 is always disposed with a large amount of buffers. Moreover, the resources of the buffers cannot be shared among each other, such that the buffers have a low efficiency, thereby severely increasing the manufacturing cost.